Businesses' ever-increasing reliance on information and the computing systems that produce, process, distribute, and maintain such information in its various forms, puts great demands on techniques for efficiently accessing that information. Business organizations can produce and retain large amounts and varieties of information data. Searching for specific data has become an integral part of many enterprise applications. It is common that such applications have hundreds of searchable objects that represent structured data.
A centralized search center can be used to coordinate searching for desired data among various locations where data may be stored. It is important to optimize a configuration of the search center in order to get precise, relevant, and accurate results for a search.
Various business units within an enterprise can maintain data using a variety of searchable objects. A searchable object may be a representation of a set of one or more joined tables that contain data. A searchable object can have table-like behavior such as an ability to query a set of records within those joined tables. Commonly, the data types within a searchable object are complex. A typical searchable object can include, for example, structures such as a SIEBEL Business Component or an ORACLE FUSION View object.
A typical searchable object can have a large number of data fields, but only a few of those fields may be required for searching. Thus, it is important to configure an enterprise-wide search center to only be concerned with relevant fields of interest contained within the various searchable objects. Reducing the number of available fields for search through such selection of fields of interest, can improve both the utility and the efficiency of the enterprise-wide search center.
In the past, search centers have been configured to provide access to data stored in a limited set of types of searchable objects. Since the types of searchable objects were limited and often of a homogeneous origin with the search center itself, the search engines utilized to search for data in those searchable objects were tightly coupled to the search center architecture. This tight coupling resulted in performing a selection of searchable fields of interest at the design time of the various searchable objects. Any changes to the selection and configuration of fields of interest of searchable objects involved making the enterprise application accessing the enterprise-wide data, including the search center, unavailable to all users, while the enterprise application was shut down and reconfigured with the new set of searchable fields of interest. To avoid such down time, a time-consuming process of initially configuring the search center was necessary due to the need of foreseeing all of the searchable object requirements for a given application. Further, in light of the requirement to shut down the search center in order to deploy configuration changes, any post-deployed changes had a high cost due to the unavailability of the search center.
Therefore, it is desireable to have a mechanism that permits an alteration of searchable fields of interest, either due to changing needs of users or modifications of the searchable objects themselves, without the need for costly downtime of the enterprise application, including the search center.